black_omenfandomcom-20200214-history
Positive Universes And Negative Universes
A Positive Universe Cannot Exist Inside Another Positive Universe The Korvax Use The Word "Age" That Defines The American Word "Universe" There Are Positive And Negative Universes The Dream Realm of Serenia Is A Negative Universe That Co-Exists With A Positive Universe In One Age D'ni Is Also An Age With A Negative Universe That Co-Exists With A Positive Universe Immortal Life Can Exist In All Ages However Mortal Life Can Only Exist In Positive Universes Where Physical Matter Can Exist Only Spiritual Matter Can Exist In Negative Universes And Are Thus Only Reachable By Immortal Life While Mortal Life Is Limited To Positive Universes Confusion With Video Games Video Games Are Considered "Universes" By The Gaming Community However This Is Because Many Gamers Lack An Understanding of The Above Many Gamers DO NOT Believe In Korvax Cosmology This Is Why They Became Part of The Forgotten Colonies Even After The Primary Game's Release Because They Still Are Stupid And Always Will Be Stupid Most Mortals Are Stupid Unless They Learn Otherwise The Korvax Have A Natural Talent For Atomic Engineering Many Korvax Are Born That Way And Sexually Develop Around Atomic Physics This Is Why They Learn Atomics So Easily Everything All The Way Down To The Slightest Motion Matters To A Korvax The Korvax Are Beginning To Adapt Human Eyesight Because Many Years of Generational Inbreeding With Humans Is Causing Them To Look Like Humans This Is Causing Feuds Among The Korvax Because They Are Losing Their Night Vision Capabilities That Had Made Them Superior To Humans Since The 9th Century The Need For Visible Light To See In The Dark Is A Weakness To Them Because It Makes Them Reliant On Lighting Technology Reliance On Technology In General Has Never Been An Issue In Korvax Society As Korvax Usually Adapt The Technology of The Times Whatever It May Be Different Societies Build Different Technologies Omni-Tools Are Naturally Developed Atomic Manufacturing Technology That Often Are Developed By The Korvax Early In Their Society As A One Power Tool Does All Is A Korvax Thing Controlling Atoms Is Easy For The Korvax To Learn And Develop However More Complex Technologies Like Missiles And Nuclear Warheads Are Korvax Are Always Lacking As Weapons Like That DO NOT Just Use Nuclear Reactions There's Often A Base Material For The Warhead That Is Always Required This Flaw Is Why The Korvax Had To Join The Forgotten Colonies Because Sometimes The Terrorists Are Introducing New Technologies That Otherwise Would Be Highly Illegal To Be In Possession of Forcing The Korvax To Join The Forgotten Colonies Because They Don't Know Whose Forgotten Army Is Involved "The Strings Should Be Severed All Should Be Free" All Ages Have A Positive And Negative Version Probability waves contain all of the possible states of a matter, so, on a quantum level, states of matter exist in many states simultaneously, until one of the state is observed and the probability wave collapses. The D'ni concluded that even after observation, the probability waves don’t actually cease to exist, but each possibility continues to exist in an alternate quantum reality, until that also is observed ad infinitum, consisting an infinitely complex "tree of possibilities". Every infinitely possible quantum combination exists somewhere in a quantum reality (stable or unstable, viable or unviable), branching like branches of a "great tree". The Korvax Concluded That All Universes Have A Positive And Negative Existence Thus Accounting For Each Possibility Whether Supernatural or Natural Many Ages Could Have Many Mirror Realms However Mortals Cannot Travel To Mirror Realms At Least According To The Korvax Whom Physically Travel In Outer Space And Thus Lack An Understanding of The Supernatural But However Possess An Understanding And Respect of The Natural